Pirates of the Caribbean: Ashley's Return
by skorva
Summary: Ashley Winslet returns in the adventurous sequel to "The Curse of Ashley Winslet". A year after her daring escape with Jack Sparrow, Ashley returns to Port Royal alone. Beckett finds Ashley a useful tool in the search for the heart, Norrington gets to know her better, and separated from Jack, she has to make a decision that will change her life forever. Jack/OC Beckett/OC


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. 

**AN**: So yeah I am officially re-writing this! It's been three, yes, a total of **_three _**years since I wrote "The Curse of Ashley Winslet", the first one, mirroring the Curse of the Black Pearl. I was quite happy with "Ashley's Revenge" But have decided to switch things up a little in "Ashley's Return". So bear with me. You'll have to see for yourself! Please read "The Curse of Ashley Winslet" before you start this one. Note: My writing there will be entirely worse than this or any of my new-ish fics. Hence the reason for re-writing most of them. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter One: A Crashed Wedding

I sat next to Elizabeth. I was silent. We were both soaked, and it was cold. What could this be? He was never late. Especially on _this day_. He couldn't be... But he was. Elizabeth turned to me, we locked eyes in silence. And we faced the inevitable: William Turner II was late. But this wasn't just any day, for it was the day that he would be joined in marriage with Elizabeth Swann forever. Guests arrived, but no groom. Rain began to pour and everyone, except for us, went to shelter.

We heard horses, clobbering down the paths. Navy redcoats surrounded the area. Elizabeth did not seem to care. She noticed, all right. But...she did not care. And neither did I. For I only knew what was coming.

On the beach, a figure made his way to the former wedding site. Moments later, the figure entered, with a prisoner in tow. William Turner entered the gloomy courtyard.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried in surprise. She turned around and ran to him. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," Will gazed at her for a moment and then said softly, "You look beautiful."

"You know, I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"That explains the unexpected guests," I cut in, but still nodding to the redcoats around Will and Elizabeth. Then, Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann, stormed through the guests, only to be stopped by two guards.

"You! Order your men to stand down and remove these shackles at once!"

The figure from before smiled slyly. "My apologies for arriving without an invitation. Governor Wetherby Swann, it's been too long."

The governor stared at him for a moment. "Cutler Beckett?"

"It's Lord, now…actually," he replied, smugly. I did nothing but stare at the man. He was always what I had thought he would be. Powerful, classy, and oddly, he had a mysterious presence that surrounded him.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

"In fact, I do," Beckett called over another man, Mercer, and opened a case he was holding. From the case, he retrieved arrest warrants. Beckett proceeded to hand one of them to the governor.

"This is for Elizabeth Swann!" Her father exclaimed, outraged.

Beckett raised an eyebrow and smiled cruelly. "Is it?" He asked. "How annoying…my mistake. Arrest her." He calmly ordered.

Immediately soldiers seized Elizabeth. "On what charges?" She demanded, her eyes ablaze. Beckett ignored her and filed through the other papers. "Aha, here's the warrant for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"What are the charges!" Elizabeth asked again.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission several months ago." Governor Swann answered, frowning.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked. "Ah…" Began Beckett, obviously not finished yet. "I know I had the last one here somewhere." He said, looking through his papers. "Aha, here we are. Miss Ashley Rose Evangeline Winslet Does anyone know where I can find her?"

"Yes?" I asked. My eyes widened. Why was I charged again? Oh...I remember. Jack. Jack, who I missed terribly. Why did I leave him? We were doing so well...when things fell apart. It's been a year. I left him partway. I was quite immature then, obsessed with the idea that I was in _Pirates _and that I was meeting my role-model. But then...I realized, Jack was a scoundrel. Sure, he was attractive, and witty, and just...epic in general, but yes, he was a pirate, and he wasn't perfect. I remembered when he said he'd fit like two peas in a pod with Elizabeth, the girl that was deemed to be married today. I got mad at myself, run about with emotions, and bartered a safe passage to Port Royal instead. I just needed some time to calm myself... And I thought that being at the wedding would make for a fine, well, experience. I already knew Elizabeth's fate, but being here, comforting her in a way, helped me think about Jack at the same time.

I couldn't decide what to do then. It had already seemed like I was daydreaming, when suddenly I snapped back into reality. I stared at Cutler Beckett...he was rather short, with an aire of classiness, extravagance, and mysteriousness. "I, well, yes... I did help Captain Sparrow rescue Elizabeth and save Will Turner but that does definitely _not _mean imprisonment!"

Beckett smiled as if he were the devil himself. But that didn't bother me as I had always had that type of personality myself. He walked up to me and personally put shackles on me then said, "Apparently, it does. You're definitely too bold for your own good, Miss Winslet…"

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered—" Will started.

"-We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal—" I continued.

"-And you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finished.

The Governor started reading from one of the documents: "The charge... is conspiring to set free a man and woman convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..."

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett finished for him. He stepped up to the three in chains. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," all three of us corrected in unison.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…Yes, I thought you might," Beckett smiled slyly once again.


End file.
